Swimming Problems
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: While on a mission, Sven decides to go for a swim. But with Train along, does Sven regret his decision? Rated T for Teen


**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat. **

**It's another oneshot by Mika-chan! This is my first attempt at a Black Cat story, so it might be really crappy. i hope it isn't, though. This idea came to me when i was swimming at my grandma's yesterday. on with the deadly tale!**

It was a hot summer night and Train, Sven and Eve decided that they should take advantage of the heat and take a dip in the pool. What pool, you ask? The hotel pool in the hotel where they were currently staying.

The Sweepers were on a mission and were supposed to be looking for a robber who was worth 7,000. Train had been complaining about doing stakeouts in the horrendous heat and Sven was tired of putting up with it. As the result, Sven had given in and decided that they would go swimming. Eve, happy to be out of the heat as well, was more than willing to comply.

So half an hour after the suggestion was made, the three were at the pool, which was completely deserted. The reason for this might be because it was almost 11 at night and most normal people didn't swim at hours close to midnight. Train, however, was well known for doing anything, so Sven and Eve weren't the least bit surprised.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sven asked as he leaned against a lounge chair by the pool.

"Come on, Sven." Train whined. "You can't tell me you won't be swimming!"

"It'll be fun!" Eve exclaimed as she dipped her feet into the water.

"Eve, do you even know how to swim?" Sven frowned as he looked at the small girl.

"Of course she does!" Train said, smacking her on the back with unnecessary force.

Because Train had smacked her with such uncalled for force, Eve was sent flying into the pool, where she started to drown. Rolling his good eye, Sven jumped in after her and pulled her out of the water.

"You ok?" he asked her as he sat her down on one of the lounge chairs

"Yeah." Eve nodded, spitting out some pool water.

"Evidently, she doesn't swim." Train grinned sheepishly.

"Train, you could have killed her!" Sven yelled at his younger partner.

"She wouldn't have died, Sven." Train rolled his eyes. "I could have saved her anytime."

"But you didn't." Eve glared somewhat hatefully at the Black Cat.

"She got you there, Train." Sven smiled. He then turned his attention to Eve and said, "So, wanna learn how to swim?"

After a moment's hesitation, Eve nodded.

"That's more like it." Sven nodded as well. "That way my idiot of a partner can't attempt to drown you again."

"I'm not an idiot and it was an accident!" Train exclaimed as he dove into the pool.

"Train, you could have killed Eve." Sven's good eye fell on his partner. "And you pushed her over."

"More like smacked." Eve added with a sly smile.

"What have you been teaching her, Sven!?" Train exclaimed as he floated on his back.

"The meaning of sarcasm." Sven nodded as he got in the pool with Eve in the shallow end.

"Are we going to do this tomorrow?" Train asked.

"Swim?" Sven looked at his partner in confusion. "Not if we're going on a stakeout again."

"You're no fun, Sven." Train glared at his older partner.

"Thank you." Sven grinned.

"Is that sarcasm?" Eve asked.

"Yes, it was." Sven nodded.

So the process of teaching Eve how to swim began. Apparently, her memory was just as good for what she heard as well as what she read. Sven only had to tell her one thing before she could do it. Sure, it took some practice, but it could be done.

Train, however, was bored of Sven teaching Eve how to swim, so he decided that he would make large cannon balls in the direction of the two.

"Train, will you knock it off?!" Sven yelled at the Black Cat as Train came above the water after the 15th cannon ball.

"Knock what off?" Train asked innocently.

"Cannon balls." Eve said simply.

"It's kinda hard teaching Eve to swim with you splashing water everywhere." Sven said acidly.

"Ok, I'll do it in a different part of the pool." Train said.

"How about you stop doing it entirely?" Sven suggested.

"Oh, come on, Sven!" Train whined. "It's fun!"

"Doesn't look like it." Eve said.

"You have to learn how to swim first, Eve." Sven told the small girl. "Once you become a good swimmer, then you can try it."

"Why can't she do it now?" Train asked as he floated over to the shallow end.

"Because she still can't swim, idiot!" Sven exclaimed.

"She looks like she can." Train said, looking Eve up and down.

"I can't yet." Eve said in her usually quiet voice as she sat down on the steps for a break.

"Straight out of the horse's mouth." Sven said, leaning against the side of the pool.

"Horse?" Train looked wildly around for the farm animal. "What horse?"

"It's an expression, Train." Sven sighed at his partner's ignorance.

"Should I remember that one?" Eve asked.

"If you like." Sven said.

"So let's do something!" Train exclaimed.

"Like what?" Sven rolled his good eye, obviously aware of the Black Cat's boredom.

"We can play volleyball." Eve suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Train asked the small girl. "We don't have a ball."

"It's over there." Eve said, pointing to the nearest window.

And indeed, there was an inflatable beach volleyball resting quite innocently underneath the window.

"Maybe someone left it here." Eve said.

"So can we, Sven?" Train asked his older partner.

"Eh?" Sven looked at Train in confusion. "Why do you need my permission?"

"Because you won't let us do anything fun." Train whined.

"I do so!" Sven snapped.

"You wouldn't let me bungee jump off the bridge at Rubeck." Train glared at the older man.

"That's common sense!" Sven exclaimed.

"I'll go get it!" Eve said cheerfully as she padded over to the volleyball and threw it back in the water.

"So who's going to be on whose team?" Sven wanted to know.

"Someone should be the ref." Train said.

"Why?" Eve wanted to know.

"Because we have an odd number of players." Sven explained to a very confused Eve. "You get it now?"

"Yeah, I get it." Eve nodded.

"Sven will be the ref." Train decided and shoved his partner over to the sidelines.

"Why me?" Sven protested.

"Because I was ref when you two played one-on-one soccer, remember?" Train reminded Sven.

"Ah, right." Sven rolled his good eye.

And so the game commenced. Sven had a pretty hard time refereeing the Black Cat and Eve. It seemed like every time a play was made, Train felt the need to do something completely and utterly ridiculous. Like nose-diving into the ball, for instance. After an hour when Eve was about to fall asleep standing up, Sven decided that enough was enough.

"I was having fun, Sven!" Train whined after they returned to their hotel room and Eve was fast asleep.

"You were throwing the ball in completely random directions." Sven sighed as he took a drag on his lit cigarette. "You had to be stopped.

"You make me seem like I'm a psychopathic killer, you know." Train glared at the older man.

"So?" Sven questioned. "Besides, it was getting late and Eve was getting tired. She shouldn't be staying up this late anyway."

After this, Train gave up arguing with Sven and decided that he wanted some milk, which was no surprise to either Sweeper. While Train was getting the milk, Sven remained where he was and looked out the window. After just mere seconds, the older Sweeper heard the usual sounds of Train knocking over various kitchen items for the milk he so desperately needed. Sven rolled his good eye. He couldn't take Train anywhere, especially a pool.

**Was it ok? i hope it wasn't too bad. well, if anyone wants any other Black Cat oneshots, message me and let me know. reviews are always accepted. thanks for reading!**


End file.
